hiddenanddangerousfandomcom-20200214-history
Karabiner 98K
The Karabiner 98K, also known as the K98 or 98K, is a rifle used by Germany and Italy, and is available in Hidden & Dangerous and Hidden & Dangerous 2. Description The Karabiner is powerful rifle-carbine and in some cases, a sniper rifle. It weighs around 3.87 kilograms, making it a relatively light and proficient primary weapon. It has a good range of 500 yards and a gun point speed of 747 meters per second. It fires standard German 7.92 x 57 mm Mauser ammunition, and is fed from a five round, two row internal box magazine with a detachable floor plate, and could loaded by a stripper clip or one round at a time, like the American Springfield. The Karabiner is arguably the most efficient bolt action rifle in Hidden & Dangerous 2. History The Karabiner, as it's name suggests, was originally designed as cavalry carbine in 1898, and served as smaller variant of the larger Gewehr 98, developed in the same year. After World War I, German arms manufacturing decreased and the Karabiner fell away as a main stream manufacturing weapon. After Hitler's rise to power in 1935, the German Army called for new infantry rifle aside from the their now outdated Gewehr 98s. The result was Mauser redesigning the Karabiner 98 into the Karabiner 98K model. A series of prototype models, such 98As, 98Bs, and 98Cs were also produced, but none met the standards the Army required other than the 98K. The Karabiner 98K with optics, correctly the Karabiner 98M, was sniper the version of the infantry rifle, and saw a fair amount of use during World War II, but was still considered inferior to the advanced Gewehr 98 and Gewehr 24 sniper rifles. Despite many new models, variants, and upgrades being developed, the Karabiner remained in production until 1945. In Game Hidden & Dangerous 2 The Karabiner is the most common weapon in Hidden & Dangerous 2, and appears in nearly every mission, save the tutorial and Operation Stranger. It can be found being used by most German soldiers, as well as Italian troops during Operation Nomad - Spaghetti Airport. Trivia *The 98k is used by Italian soldiers during Operation Nomad - Spaghetti Airport. Appearances *Operation Snowball - First Strike *Operation Snowball - Scout *Operation Snowball - Rendezvous *Operation Snowball - Iceberg *Operation Nomad - Spaghetti Airport (Italian use) *Operation Nomad - Air Show *Operation Nomad - Guests *Operation Nomad - Caravan *Operation Nomad - Whiskey Bar *Operation Sea Wolf - Steam Piping *Operation Challenger - Babes In The Woods *Operation Challenger - Estate Agent *Operation Overlord - Lighthouse *Operation Overlord - Blade Dancer *Operation Liberator - Billable Entry *Operation Liberator - Business *Operation Liberator - Annual Affair *Operation Liberator - Gin Send Off *Operation Liberator - Final Show Down Gallery Karabiner 98K (Iceberg).jpg|Holding the Karabiner. Karabiner 98K (Iceberg 2).jpg|The Karabiner. Karabiner 98K (Daiburn 2).jpg|Holding the Karabiner in North Africa. Karabiner 98k ironsights (Iceberg).jpg|The Karabiner's ironsights. Category:Weapons Category:Medium Weapons Category:German Weapons Category:German Medium Weapons Category:Rifles Category:German Rifles Category:Weapons of Hidden & Dangerous Category:Weapons of Hidden & Dangerous 2 Category:Italian Weapons Category:Italian Medium Weapons Category:Italian Rifles